Steam and Sweat
by Saint H
Summary: Robin is hurt and pushing himself to get better, but Starfire is out to make sure that he doesn't hurt himself. Some suggestive content, but nothing too bad.


_Saint H's First One-Shot Author's Notes:_

Hey fans and flamers, this is just a quick little idea I had and liked, there may be two other chapters if people _REALLY_ like this, but I doubt they will so it doesn't matter all that much.

Although, whenever I get time (wrestling is time consuming) I'll still be re-posting _3rd Wall!_ and posting new chapters of _Interlude_, I'm in the middle of writing a **SERIOUS FIC** (insert massive audience gaspage here). Now, besides this being one of the signs of the Apocalypse, there is a problem,

_**I NEED PEOPLE(S) TO BETA MY NEW STORY! SEE MY PAGE FOR MORE DETAILS AND MY E-MAIL!**_

Anyway, on with this quaint little one-shot that I'm using to blow off steam.

Hope you enjoy.

**_Disclaimer_**: H owns jack squat! He does, however, have a torn rotator cuff, HAHA, EVERYBODY PUNCH H'S LEFT SHOULDER TO SEE HIM CRY! HAHAHA!

Sweat 

Robin ran down a cold long hallway in the Tower. It was early morning, 4:36 to be exact, and the Boy Wonder was in a disgruntled disposition.

A few weeks ago he and the Titans had been caught in a battle with Slade, well his minions anyway, and Robin in his zeal had taken on Plasmus solo.

Long story short, Robin slipped up (a rare occurrence) and got the living shit beat out of him.

Most of his wounds had since healed, as his body was used to taking a beating, but his left rotator cuff in his shoulder had been torn horribly. He had had emergency surgery to save it. Many of the Titans (not to mention the City's people) had been worried when he'd had to stay in care at the Tower for a few days before he woke up, the least of them was a certain fire-headed girl.

It had since been healing, slowly, but he couldn't lift it above his chest yet, and it was still very weak. But, being the apprentice of Batman, he was determined to get back on the rooftops in record time.

He slowed his pace and came to a stand still. He bent over, sweating profusely. He was clad in a gray hoodie and gray sweatpants along with running shoes; his hair was without gel and hanging down shaggily. The only thing regular about the Titan leader was his eyemask.

He stood up, put down his hood, wiped sweat off his brow and said to himself, "It should be ready by now." He turned about and ran off towards his room.

…

…

…

…

… Out of the shadows, a curios red head poked out. Small, elevated eyebrows raised and green eyes peering down the hallway after the mysterious earth boy she had become quite fond of over the past year and a half.

_Well, it is actually closer to an Earth year and three quarters_, the girl mentally corrected, _but who is assigning numbers?_

Starfire, still clad in her pink/lavender checkered pajama bottoms and a white tank top from her slumber, floated on down the hallway Robin had just ran down.

She had awoken early for some unknown reason, had heard him running, and decided to investigate/stalk.

As she headed down the corridor Starfire glanced down.

"Hehehe! At least it will not be hard to track him, as if I did not know his destination, I could always follow his trail of perspiration. Human boys, so messy." She said disgustedly.

And she floated down after him…

…

…

"Hehehe!"

H 

As the door to Robin's room opened with a soft _whir_, a large white wall of hot steam rushed out and engulfed his figure.

He sighed contentedly and stepped inside, pressing the button to close his room before all the steam escaped.

Before the door could shut, a shadow darted silently in behind the Boy Wonder.

Whir H Swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish 

Starfire was covered in steam, hot, damp steam that cause her pajamas to cling to her body. She was in Robin's bedroom, and Robin himself was in his bathroom, off to the left.

Curious, she peaked in making sure not to reveal herself.

Swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish 

Robin kept bouncing up and down, his wrists twirling. Sweat coming off his and body in sheets with the combined effort of jumping rope and hot hot steam.

The steam was a result of Robin's shower turned up to it's hottest and left running in his shut room for two hours while he ran the halls.

"Left foot." Robin grunted.

He hopped on just his left foot, the jump rope going around his body three times with each hop. He sweated.

"Right foot."

The young vigilante switched and continued in this fashion for some time.

He eventually stopped for a moment and sighed, catching his breath for a moment.

"Getting a little warm." Robin smirked, taking off his hoodie, then a t-shirt, and and lastly a wife beater. Then he took off his shoes, and stood in his sweats only, sweat and steam mingling with a shine.

He started again.

Swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish 

Starfire stood, mouth agape, eyes wide, now sweating and breathing hard for more reason that the heated steam.

Swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish swish 

"Now… cross." Robin grunted again.

He crossed his arms and back. It was a stretch for his poor shoulder, but he gritted his teeth and took the pain.

"Cross."

He did, more of a stretch.

"Cross."

He did, his shoulder easing up.

"Cro-AUGH!"

Robin yelled and kneeled down, cradling his wounded shoulder. The pain shot to his head in stinging bullets. He clenched his teeth and began to beat the pain, he was a super hero after all…

… but that wasn't what Starfire had thought would happen.

"ROBIN!" she screeched and ran to his aid. Embracing him in her strong, bare arms.

"St-Starfire what are you d-doing in my room?"

"There is no time Robin! Your shoulder is terribly wounded we must get you to the medical wing at once!" she said, reaching around and grasping him, shoving her chest up against his side, and lifting him up effortlessly with her powerful legs.

"Uh- Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not really hurt, the pain is already starting to go away." Robin blushed as Starfire did the same.

The two looked down to Starfire's chest pressed up against Robin's side.

"Eep!" Star squealed and set Robin down, immediately.

"I am most sorry for this interruption Robin! And I am most sorry for- for…" the Tamaranean's apologize were cut short by the site of a smiling Robin, eyemask off, blue eyes shining.

"R-Robin, what is the meaning of this, n-not that this is a bad thing… N-NOT THAT I AM OFTEN THINKING ABOUT THIS TYPE OF THING!" Her face flushing 87 different shades of red.

"You don't need to explain so much Kory." Robin said leaning in and stealing a kiss off her tan lips.

"Mmm-ah! R-Robin! Th-That was most… most… Most flustering! Mmm!" Kory said as she was kissed again. She didn't know which was more oddly pleasing. Robin without his mask, Robin's impromptu kissing session, or his use of her Native name.

….

_Actually, I am most adamant in thinking it is the kissing!_ She thought as she kissed back.

Their two bodies entangled. Robin ran a thru her red locks, and sent another down her back to a more desirable part of her body and lightly grasping it. The two press their torsos together and fell back softly into the shower.

When the kiss finally broke the two were surrounded by even more steam, the sweat washing off them from the shower water spraying on them.

Robin blushed and smirked, looking down at Kory.

Kory looked down at herself and blushed even harder than previously thought possible.

…she wasn't wearing anything underneath her white tank top.

The two fell on each other and pressed their lips together, their tongues got tied, and they stayed that way for a few hours.


End file.
